


Dream SMP Oneshots

by Sydsydqr



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: 2020 L'Manberg Election on Dream Team SMP (Video Blogging RPF), Alternate Universe - Dream Team SMP Setting (Video Blogging RPF), Dream Team SMP Angst (Video Blogging RPF), Dream Team SMP Spoilers, Pre-Manberg-Pogtopia War on Dream Team SMP (Video Blogging RPF)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 07:54:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29631459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sydsydqr/pseuds/Sydsydqr
Summary: This is just a bunch of oneshots that I pulled from my wattpad book.





	Dream SMP Oneshots

**Author's Note:**

> This oneshot is one of my favorites in my entire book, so I will start off with that one!

TW: Blood, Death  
The sun was hidden by the clouds. Big dark clouds that took up the sky. It was almost too gloomy for the event that was taking place.  
Schlatt was on his knees in front of Tommy, struggling to breathe with the sword that was held against his throat. Fear coated Schlatt's eyes, and it was obvious that he was drunk. He chuckled darkly.  
"I'm not the last line of defense you know. There is still someone in your ranks, just waiting to betray you. It will be when you least expect it too." He laughed, the sword making a light cut in his throat. Blood trickled down onto his white dress shirt.  
Schlatt's laughter shook Tommy to his core. The weather outside didn't help much either. The large, dark gray clouds that crowded the skies scared him. It just felt... off.  
"Kill him Tommy." Tommy heard Wilbur's voice come from behind him. Tommy took a deep, shaky breath, exhaling into the tense air around him. Everyone was waiting for the tyrant's downfall.  
Schlatt coughed, flecks of blood landing on Tommy's shirt. He laughed again.  
"Do it Tommy, kill me like Wilbur wants you to. Just know that your not ready for what comes next." Schlatt said in a bone chilling tone. The sarcastic tone in his voice was nonexistent. Tommy shook his head, clearing his muddled thoughts, and pulling his sword back.  
He stabbed it straight into Schlatt's chest.  
Schlatt coughed violently, pain spreading through his features. He was gone quickly, his body disappearing into the smoke that comes with death. Where was Dream when Schlatt needed him? Nowhere.  
Everyone cheered. They had waited so long for this moment. Wilbur put a hand on Tommy's shoulder. Tommy looked back a Wilbur, seeing a genuine smile on Wilbur's face.  
"Come on Mr. VP, let's go and make sure the White House is all clear." Tommy smiled, turning around to where he thought Tubbo was, but there was no Tubbo there. Had Tubbo been gone that whole time? That's odd, he would probably want to have been here for Schlatt's demise.  
Tommy shrugged off a gut feeling, following Wilbur up the hill that the White House proudly sat upon. Wilbur opened the door. The White House almost looked untouched. All the original furnishings were still there.  
And Tommy just couldn't shake the feeling that something was wrong.  
The door opened again, and in walked Tubbo. He was casually eating a potato. His green shirt was a little ripped, and bandages were wrapped messily around his arms. Some of the bandages looked fresh.  
"Did I miss the show?" He asked innocently, to which Tommy and Wilbur both smiled. Tommy hugged Tubbo tightly, before pulling away again.  
"I'm gonna go to the bathroom and wash my face. Be right back." Tommy smiled. He walked a short walk to a small bathroom, shutting the door and locking it behind him. He turned on the water and looked in the mirror.  
His blonde hair was rather messy, and he had some cuts, but he was still him. He ran his hands under the water, cupping them to catch water. He was about to splash it on his face...  
And he heard an ear piercing scream.  
Something was wrong. Something was very, very wrong.  
He splashed the water back into the sink. The scream just a few moments ago was followed by a loud thud. He hurriedly turned off the water, drying his hands on his shirt. He tugged on the door knob, momentarily forgetting that he had locked the door. He clumsily unlocked the door and flung the door open.  
He gasped. It was a horrific sight. Wilbur's body, lifeless and eyes dull, laid on the floor. Blood seeped out of a stab wound in his stomach. A sword was dropped besides him.  
What's worse? Tubbo stood above his body, an expression of pure hatred painted across his face. He heard Tubbo mumble something he couldn't make out, or he didn't want to make out.  
Tubbo looked up at him. His brown eyes had lost it's friendly light, replaced by a dull anger. Wilbur's blood stained his green shirt, and there was a splatter across his cheek. The dull anger was soon replaced by the friendly light again as he realized that it was Tommy. Tommy slapped a hand over his mouth in horror.  
"Oh hey Tommy!" Tubbo said in his cheerful tone. Tommy watched Tubbo's face go from cheerful, to worried.  
"Don't be frightened Tommy, I'm not gonna-" Tommy bolted right past him. Tommy flung out the door of the White House, his breathing ragged and running high on adrenaline. He wasn't paying any attention, and he pretty much fell down the cliff that led up to the White House. He let out a string of colorful curses, before he started running again, ignoring the pain in his right leg.  
He ran, kinda limped, towards the spruce forest. The only place he could think of right now is the place he was aiming to go. Pogtopia.  
He heard Tubbo's frantic footfalls behind him. He ran even faster, dodging the spruce trees that quickly turned into oaks and birch trees. He felt a water droplet fall onto his nose, pretty much ignoring it.  
"Tommy, just hear me out-" Tommy shook his head, blocking out Tubbo's words completely. He wouldn't be fooled by that seemingly gentle tone. Who knew his best friend was a monster.  
The downpour started. The rain was cold. It hit Tommy's skin, making him shiver as he ran through the forest. He had stopped hearing Tubbo's footsteps a long time ago. Also saying that, he had passed Pogtopia a long time ago.  
He was soaked and cold. His energy was starting to leave him. His lungs burned, screaming out for him to stop. He couldn't stop now. Tubbo was probably still chasing him. Tubbo knew how to be silent on his feet. That's a spy's specialty.  
Tommy ran out of the trees. He stood in a brightly colored flower field. His run turned into to walking, his breathing out of rhythm. His adrenaline high was gone. His walking stopped as he put his back up against a tree. He slowly sunk down against the trunk, feeling his body slowly fall over, his head soon feeling the wet grass.  
He heard faint footsteps echo out of the trees. A heavy sense of fear hit again, but the adrenaline high was over. As much as Tommy willed himself to stand up and make a run for it, he couldn't. He watched the beautiful flowers dance in the rain, until a pair of boots blocked his view. He looked up slightly.  
There stood Tubbo, a concerned expression on his face. He had his old Lmanburg coat draped around his shoulders, acting as a jacket. Tubbo sighed.  
"Tommy, you shouldn't have run. I don't intend to hurt you." Tubbo gave him a small smile. He carefully lifted Tommy up, situating him on his back in a sort of piggy back position. Tommy laid his head on Tubbo's shoulder sleepily.  
"Tubbo? Why did you kill Wilbur..." Tommy's croaked out, his voice hoarse from all the running. He didn't like any of this. Tommy knew that Tubbo wasn't taking him back to Lmanburg. Tubbo is walking away from the forest. Tubbo said he wasn't going to hurt him.  
"Cause Wilbur did things that I didn't like. Schlatt was a rightful president, even if he was a tyrant Tommy." Tubbo explained softly, not wanting to yell at an already vulnerable Tommy. Tommy felt like crying, but his body was too exhausted. He couldn't move a muscle. Had he really run for that long?  
Tiredness hit him like a freight train. His body went limp in Tubbo's arms, causing Tubbo to look back at him slightly. Tommy closed his eyes for a second.  
"Why did you do this Tubbo?" Tommy's voice was soft and barely heard in the rain. He shivered slightly, hoping Tubbo heard him. He closed his eyes again, not intending to open them this time.  
"I did this for you Tommy!" Tubbo's voice was gentle and soft. For some reason it gave Tommy comfort. Maybe it was just the exhausted side of his speaking there. His body relaxed more as Tubbo carried him farther, his hearing going in and out. Tubbo's voice, though, was loud and clear.  
"Get some rest Tommy. I promise that you are safe with me. I wouldn't hurt my best friend." Tubbo's voice was laced with gentleness and comfort, and it was just the little push that Tommy needed to drift into sleep.


End file.
